


Suffer alone

by MitziOnTheHill_171



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Bucky Barnes & Peter Parker Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Injured Peter Parker, Irondad, M/M, MJ is worried, May is Dead, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Scared Peter Parker, Science Experiment, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony took peter into his care, Tortured Peter, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, Worried Ned Leeds, Worried Tony Stark, mj means everything, threatened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitziOnTheHill_171/pseuds/MitziOnTheHill_171
Summary: "Don't touch her" he screamed- his voice hoarse and scratched, yet he still manged to get some words through. He bit his lip as he saw the men circle her unknowingly. He screamed..."Stop!" his heart pounding through his chest and his spider senses leaped around.The doctor looked back at the weak boy and nodded his head with a look of greed on his face. His eyes lit up..."You suffer alone"After May's death, Tony took him in. It was a blur but it happened. Peter liked his new life,  without May it all felt weird and wrong. Yet Tony was there which made things better. He has grown closer to Tony but he still doesn't feel safe.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Peter Parker, Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Loki & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. The Lab

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys (; I'm new to this but I hope you enjoy what i'm working on. Please feel free to give advice on this or ideas. This is based of many of my ideas and the things I read. BTW i'm really dreadful at spelling (I'm sorry). I will try to post frequently and will soon set a rota- I know how annoying it is to not know when the next chapters going to come out. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> This first chapter is quite short, but I promise my next one will be a lot longer. This is my first go on writing fan fiction. Please be gentle!  
> If you have any ideas for the next chapter feel free to comment them or if there are any corrections please notify me. THANKS!

He smiled at Tony from the other side of the room who was running frequent tests on Jarvis that seemed to be aggravating him, he smiled back but Peter could tell Tony had enough. 

"Ummmm... Mr. Stark. Can I go have some lunch" he asked with an awkward smile that seemed to come up whenever he was asking Tony for something. The man looked at his several watches- all showing different times and possessing weird gadgets. He nodded and smiled when he saw that it was time for Peter's lunch. God, he had to get better at this whole eating thing, he thought to himself. It wasn't as if he was bad at this whole Dad thing, yet maybe he was? He ran machines and built super suits yet when it came to parenting he felt he was as useless as his Dad.

One day, he saw him with bruises under his eye, his stomach shallow and knew something was wrong but hesitated to ask him. However, when he first saw Peter trailing the streets, he realized that Peter was in trouble. He finally managed to get the boy to tell him the honest truth. It shocked him when he found out that Peter had lost his home and the only family he had, it struck him that this boy never told him anything about it- showing how brave this kid was.

As soon as he found out about what happened his heart softened as he realized how much Peter meant to him and decided to take him in. He tried to raise him like a son for 2 months now. So why was he so bad at all of this? Questions clouded up in his head.

Yet, he loved Peter. That boy was such a dorky, heartfelt teenager that just seemed so pure. He helped Tony get through his boring work. Plus the guy needed someone, he had faced too much hardship being Spider-Man and losing May. Tony loved him like a son and now knew he could never let Peter go- he meant the world to him.

Peter cleared his throat looking confused at why Tony was looking down at his black digital watch so intensely.

"Sorry, sorry- common kido lets go get some food"

As if on cue Peter's stomach gurgled and they both broke down into laughter. Peter wheezed uncontrollably until he felt something...

A whisper through the air caught his senses on alert. He whipped his head around the room tracking everything that moved in the next five seconds. Tony just stood there confused at this sudden change of mood.

"Hey Jarvis, what's wrong?" Tony asked.

No-reply.

He grabbed onto Peter's hand who was now shaking trying to tell the man what he just heard.

"I-I-, I Mr. S-S-Stark."

Suddenly, the sound of guns ripped through the once peaceful air, shattering glass and the laughs Tony and Peter had just shared. 

A sudden numbness spread across Peter's arm and he looked at Tony (who was assembling a suit), his eyes filled with worries. The man grabbed the kid's good arm and shoved him under the table. Peter's head lolled back as he hit the sharp edge.

His eyes started to close and black dots emerged and engulfed the light. Black light swarmed him, his throat seized up. Peter collapsed under the table, fighting to stay awake. He could only hear the sound of guns and a blaring noise that seemed to be coming from in front of him. 

A screeching sound started to play in his ears and he knew he couldn't stay awake for much longer.

"Mr. Stark..." he slurred. Knowing there was no way his mentor, guardian, dad? What was he even meant to call him! Either way, the sound of guns overpowered his feeble voice. He tried to open his eyes to see where Tony was but as soon as they were opened his head hit the icy floor. Sudden silence rippled throughout his puzzled and shocked brain. 

**AROUND 5 MINS LATER**

**All he could hear was faint murmurs that seemed to be in a foreign language.**

**"Возьми его" ("Take him")**

**Someone was moving him...**


	2. Heavy weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter wakes up to the home of cell-panic strikes. However, he is forced to cooperate when his best friend is in danger... Even if it means hurting Tony?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for all the support on the last chapter- extremely pleased. This chapter is focused on Peter but the next one will be on Tony. As promised this is a longer chapter...
> 
> Warning-   
> \- content of violence
> 
> (feel free to comment suggestions!) (;

The first thing he felt when he came around was the heavyweight of his body that was trying to drag him down. All his limbs were numb and each seemed as if they were attached to weights. His eyes were closed up and it took a long time to finally get them to open...

Thick Russian voices were voicing opinions just outside his.... cage. 

"W-W-What... I-I-I" stuttered Peter- shocked to see himself locked up in a metal cage used for untamed animals.

Only then did he finally realize that his body was being forced against a metal slate and secured onto with different ropes and hooks. Frantically, the boy struggled and tried to break the thick rope with his teeth. However, the drug that seduced him into his sleep had made him weak, even with his powers, right now he was just a feeble boy trying to get out of a death-defying cage. 

Only then did he finally realize that his body was being forced against a metal slate and secured onto with different ropes and hooks. Frantically, the boy struggled and tried to break the thick rope with his teeth. However, the drug that seduced him into his sleep had made him weak, even with his powers, right now he was just a feeble boy trying to get out of a death-defying cage. 

A man heard him struggle and whispered to another man nearby him, who was examing a handful of medical tools that seemed to consist of liquids that were unknown to Peter and sharp knives that he could already see were dripping in blood. However, he turned back his focus to the man who was now staring at him intently as if he was in a museum. He had a look in his eye- it was harsh, greedy almost malicious. 

Peter was good at reading people's facial expressions, from when he was a young kid. He could tell what Uncle Ben felt every morning and night. He could see what Aunt May was hiding when he found out she had cancer. He could identify the same proud look on Tony's face every time he found out about Peter's last move as spiderman- no matter how small. This almost power he had, helped him through life, yet haunted him. Knowing what this man was feeling, he knew he would never be safe while he was in this horrid man's grip. 

The man walked over to where Peter was being contained and moved closer towards him in a threatening manner. He reached out a dirty hand and pushed Peter's hair back to view the massive bruise Peter had developed when he banged his head on the table in the lab. He chuckled to himself slightly as the boy stood tense, too scared to make a move. The man stood up in a more righteous position and nodded at the doctor who quickly walked of muttering words, in the same language Peter had heard before, then opened the door that seemed to be made of thick metal (probably vibranium Peter thought).  


" You see Peter... Recently, I found out that somehow you had a connection with this spider guy who has been swinging around town. Am I right?" 

He left no time for Peter to respond.

"Well you see Peter, unfortunately, I have recently had a burst of inspiration with your most unique genetics. I wondered to myself, what can these genetics do? I bet they will be useful... Don't you? So, I'm going to do some experimenting... let us say. 9186... let's have a conversation"

Peter by this time was slowly freaking out about this whole situation that had been mounted upon him. What was that strange number he was being called? He realized that him knowing he was spiderman meant he was in big trouble. He... he... was spider man though right? He could get out of here, he thought to himself.  
De  
With that, the boy started to squirm, shake and bite the ropes. Desperately trying to pull himself out of whatever torture device was holding him down. He pushed and shoved. Tearing rope with his teeth. He had to get out! He had to! His arms frantically thrashed around grabbing everything and anything. Just keep going... going... going! He told himself.

Yet the doctor just stood there amused at how this boy was trying to get himself out of the strongest metal in the world and the most heavily protected cell. He laughed.

"Foolish boy, give up! Now 9186... stand down."

Peter was reluctant but knew that with this being vibranium as well there would be no way of getting out. He sighed and leaned back once again against the slate, silently praying to Tony to come and get him. He needed him right now. Where was he? Where was he? W-w-where! Peter cursed under his shaky breath.

"Better. Now we are going to set up this recorder and you shall explain to Mr. Stark... that you will now be part of what he detests and will be a great source to many of us. You will tell him- you are sorry you were such a useless son and admit how weak you are! Then state you now belong here. See... your precious Mr. Stark will now find out what a weak-minded person you are. He will see you slowly die in this cell."

Peter laid there, his face in a wave of shock. There was no way he could cause Mr. Stark that much pain and tell him he b-b-belongs here? No. No. No. He couldn't, he just couldn't. Tony had been like a dad to Peter over the last few months and saying goodbye to him and telling him how he was now nothing to Tony, that he was not wanted. So, he stood there face blank. No sign of emotion for the man to see. He wouldn't talk. Move... Nothing!

"If you will be this troublesome..." exclaimed the man.

Above him, opened up a screen. On it, there was a selection of security cameras that seemed to be to follow...

MJ

TONY

NED

"NO!" screamed Peter

The man pointed at MJ in disgust. This girl, she seems special... How would your life be without her I guess? He looked quietly into her bored eyes that at the moment was staring at her phone. The man then called into a speaking device in his ear and whispered orders in a thick Russian accent accompanied by Russian words he was unable to identify.

Suddenly, something pointed out in her screen. It was a man. He was holding a... NO!

"Don't touch her" he screamed- his voice hoarse and scratched, yet he still managed to get some words through. He bit his lip as he saw the men circle her unknowingly. He screamed...

"Stop!" his heart pounding through his chest and his spider senses leapt around.

The doctor looked back at the weak boy and nodded his head with a look of greed on his face. His eyes lit up...

"You suffer alone"

With that, he ordered guards to set up the recorder. Peter looked back into its lens. He knew he was about to kill Tony inside.

Peter stated everything the man had just said... every word piercing his heart one more time. He could feel Tony's eyes looking at him through the camera- disappointment. Heart pounding, shaking, feeling his mouth come up with bile that he quickly shoved down again; he said his last word to Tony...

"G-G-G-Goodbye?"

He thought the pain had ended but just then the malicious man walked onto where the screen was viewing.

"Hello, Stark. It is nice to see this fine boy here. Bit of a rude one... Ha! Like you! Anyway, I guess you'll be trying to figure out how to get your darling back but if you come any step closer to us (not that you know were we are!) we will kill him. You can be there to witness it. You wanna taster?"

Without any warning, he grabbed Peters neck and wheezed out the hooks holding Peter down. He then lifted the boy who was trying to hold his breath and every ounce of emotion he felt at that moment. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain run through his body and he was tossed against the thick stone wall. He couldn't keep it in anymore...

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry. Please Mr stark... I'm so sorry. You hate me. I'm useless. I-I-I..." He then broke down into a waterfall of tears. Emotion spilling out that was trapped inside of him poured out like a dam bursting.

The man just smiled and shut the camera down.

  



End file.
